vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Ozymandias)
Summary Rider is the Rider-class Servant of Shizuri Isemi during the First Tokyo Holy Grail War. He also appears in the sixth Singularity, Camelot where he wages war against the Holy City and the Lion King. His true name is Ramesses II, the third pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt, and the greatest hero of Egypt. He is more popularly known as Ozymandias, and he refers to himself as the King of Kings. Not just the child of Ra, but also one of his incarnations, he is a God-King possessing many of Egypt's gods within his own body. He loved and was loved by the people, and Egypt was prosperous under his reign, leaving behind many giant, enduring constructions. He was the king who befriended Moses and obstructed the Exodus of the Israelites. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. At least 7-A with Sphinxes, higher with Mesektet and the Sphinx Wehem-Mesut | At least low 6-B to 6-B with the Dendera Light Bulb, higher with pyramid attack Name: Rider. Ramesses II / Meryamen / Ozymandias, the King of Kings, Sun King, God King, Construction King Origin: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Pharaoh, Demigod, Incarnation of Ra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can gain new skills, modify his body and boost his parameters with Imperial Privilege, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, can knock out magi and normal humans with a glance, Flight with Mesektet, Light Manipulation with Mesektet and Dendera Light Bulb (Fires beams of light that can easily kill Servants), Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation with Sphinxes, limited Animal Manipulation (Commands a legion of Sphinxes and Phantasmal Beasts), Summoning (Can summon Sphinxes at a moment's notice), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ramesseum Tentyris (Summons his complex of pyramids and temples, building it on top of the World), Curse Manipulation with Ramesseum Tentyris (Possesses numerous divine curses that can be direct towards anyone within his complex), Poison Manipulation (Those who invade Ramesseum Tentyris are cursed with a divine poison that kills normal beings within two seconds and weakens and damages Servants, even those resistant to poisons), Power Nullification (Ramesseum Tentyris seals the use of Noble Phantasms), Telekinesis (Can fire Ramesseum Tentyris' pyramids as projectiles), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants possess regenerative capabilities), Immortality (Type 8 while in Ramesseum Tentyris; as long as the complex and Ozymandias still stands, the Guardian Beasts and Ozymandias himself will just be resurrected if killed) Attack Potency: At least City level+ (While he is weaker than dedicated warriors like Arthur and Arash, he should still be comparable to other Servants, such as Archer). At least Mountain level with Sphinxes (Can summon Sphinxes that are Divine Beasts, making them superior to Pegasus and possibly stronger than Dragonkind), higher with Mesektet (An A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that can turn Tokyo into a sea of flames overnight) and the Sphinx Wehem-Mesut (The King of his Sphinxes, and the strongest). | At least Small Country level to Country level+, with the Dendera Light Bulb (Possesses power equivalent to a Solar Flare, and is capable of overpowering Excalibur Proto in its Anti-Fortress Form and possibly even contend with it when over half its restraints are released. Excalibur Proto needed to be used in conjunction with Stella, which was boosted by three Command Spells, to overpower it. Was able to destroy the magical barrier that covered the Tower of the Farthest End with multiple blasts while converting half his Saint Graph to magical energy), higher with pyramid attack (Managed to clash with the Lion King's Light of Judgement and shatter the Tower of the Farthest End) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to other Servants). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+. At least Mountain Class with Sphinxes, higher with the Sphinx Wehem-Mesut Durability: At least City level+. At least Mountain level with Sphinxes (One of his Sphinxes fought on par with Arthur), Unknown with Ramesseum Tentyris (The external walls of his main temple can deflect average Anti-Army Noble Phantasms, and the main temple has anti-purge defenses and is capable of reinforcing the base component, allowing it to clash with the Lion King's Light of Judgement and shatter the Tower of the Farthest End with the help of Nitocris' Mirror). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Ozymandias can maintain his entire temple complex even after his Master's death, and he fought a artillery war against the Lion King. Range: Standard melee range. Several Hundreds of Meters with Mesektet (Can easily scorch large sections of Tokyo). | Kilometers (The Dendera Light Bulb is comparable to Excalibur Proto and can instantly vaporize all of Tokyo). Standard Equipment: His staff, and his Noble Phantasms, Mesektet and Ramesseum Tentyris. Intelligence: As the King of Kings and Egypt's Greatest Pharaoh, Ozymandias is a highly competent and skilled general, warrior and politician, having lead Egypt into its Golden Age under his rule. However much like the King of Heroes he's incredibly arrogant and prefers to get his way, loudly announcing his true name and expecting others to prostrate themselves in his mere presence. Unlike the King of Heroes however, he takes his duties as a king very seriously and seeks to lead the world into a new Golden Age under his leadership as Egypt once did. In addition he has a deep understanding of magecraft, calling Misaya's familiars the work of an amateur even though she is considered a genius in the modern era before casually knocking her out with a glance into the eyes of her familiars. While he finds battles entertaining, he plays to win, utilizing his Noble Phantasms tactically to destroy his enemies, such as when he sent a Sphinx to kill Arthur immediately after the latter challenges him to a duel, or when he destroyed Paracelsus bounded field to ambush and kill Hyde with Mesektet. During the Camelot singularity, Ozymandias waged war against the Lion King and the Knights of the Round table, and managed to shatter the Tower of the Farthest End during their artillery war, when forced to utilize his last resort attack after failing to shatter it when the Lion King wasn't able to fire her Light of Judgement. Due to his absurdly powerful Noble Phantasms and these traits, Ozymandias is considered the single strongest Servant of the First Tokyo Holy Grail War that only a highly coordinated siege of multiple Servants could defeat. Weaknesses: Ozymandias is quite arrogant and prone to long-winded speeches. He is not a warrior himself, but he can still hold his own in combat. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Mesektet: The Solar Ship of the Dark Night: The boat that carried the Sun God Ra through the sky. As one of his incarnations, Ozymandias possesses it as a Noble Phantasm, utilizing it as a flying ship. It radiates a powerful magical light referred to as Uraeus, "the serpent that slaughters serpents", the embodiment of the might of the sun. It moves at incredible speeds, and Ozymandias can summon just parts of it if he wishes. It fires beams of light that are powerful enough to easily kill most Servants, given time it can even burn all of Tokyo to cinders. The Sphinx of Abu el-Hol: The Lion-Bodied Beast of the Hot Sand: An A-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that allows Ozymandias to summon Sphinxes, Divine Beasts of great class that are said to be incarnations of the Sky God Horus. Each of the Sphinxes boasts incredible power, with Da Vinci stating that they are possibly stronger than dragonkind. Due to being manifestations of fire and wind, they possess the ability to cause a tornado of flames with their roar, and the ability to cover themselves with flames that are hot enough to instantly melt most objects they come into contact with. In addition they cable adjusting the temperature of their claws through their own magical power to increase their cutting power. Some of the known Sphinxes include: *'Sphinx Wehem-Mesut:' The king of Ozymandias' Sphinxes, and the strongest. He calls it the "Cosmos Sphinx" due to its otherworldly appearance. It normally lies dormant in his temple complex. Ramesseum.jpg|The main temple of Ramesseum Tentyris Dendera Electric Bulb 2.jpg|The Dendera Light Bulb charging Dendera Electric Bulb.png|The Dendera Light Bulb blasts the Lion King's barrier Ramesseum Crash..jpg|Ramesseum Tentyris crashing into the Lion King's barrier Ramesseum_Tentyris_FGO.gif|Ramesseum Tentyris in Fate/Grand Order Ramesseum Tentyris: The Shining Great Temple Complex: Ozymandias' greatest trump card, the glory and might of Egypt's greatest pharaoh, Ramesses II embodied as a Noble Phantasm. It is similar to a Reality Marble, appearing as a giant composite temple complex doesn't exist in reality. The giant composite complex consists of numerous temples, complexes and mausoleums, such as the Great Karnak Temple Complex, the Great Dendera Temple Complex, the Great Temples of Abu Simbel, and many others who are all centred around the main temple,Ramesseum. Ozymandias controls the entire complex from the throne room in the main temple, like the captain's chair on a starship. Allowing him to manage the flow of magical energy to empower certain areas, shutting down others in the process. In addition he also acts as the core, providing magical energy for the Great Light Bulb Dendera that powers the complex. Each and every temple contains numerous divine protections and curses associated with the Gods enshrined in them, which Ozymandias is capable of directing towards any target within his domain. Although the full extent of the curses and protections are unknown. One of the known protections is given to himself and his Guardian Beasts which consists of a legion of Phantasmal Beasts and several Divine Beasts. It's a divine blessing of immortality, that makes the destruction of Ramesseum Tentyris and Ozymandias a necessity to kill them. This immortality effect nullifies fatal wounds and grants them regeneration, allowing Ozymandias to survive and reattach his head after being decapitated by King Hassan. One of the known divine curses, poisons any invaders, killing normal creatures within two seconds and weakening Servants by decreasing their parameters and sometimes their skills, as well. Even Arash, who is resistant to poisons, is weakened by this effect. Another curse prevents the Noble Phantasms of invaders from being released, though it can be neutralized with assistance, or by those with strong ties to Divine Spirits, such as Divinity or Noble Phantasms that were possessed by gods. Furthermore the temple complex also possesses defensive abilities such as Anti-Purge defenses that makes attacks that does not follow a specific rule unable to damage it, and external walls that are covered by the the Hittites' divine steel, which is powerful enough to withstand and rebound average Anti-Army Noble Phantasms without a scratch. One of the most important functions of the temple is the Dendera Light Bulb, also known as the the Great Light Bulb Amon Ra, which is its primary method of attack and the reason Ramesseum Tentyris is designated as an EX-rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. It's utilized through the "artillery" situated at the main temple, and it unleashes Ozymandias' Divine Judgement upon his enemies, as a "Super Long Distance Great Divine Punishment attack" that shows the might of the gods. It is said to be as powerful as a solar flare, and is powerful enough to instantly destroy all of Tokyo. A single blast is so powerful that it's able to overpower Excalibur Proto with half its restraints released, requiring Excalibur Proto to be used in conjunction with a triple command spell boosted Stella to overpower. As a last resort, Ozymandias can utilizing the magical energy of the Dendera Light Bulb to reinforce the base component of the complex and launch parts of it as devastating projectiles, with such force that it could clash with the Lion King's Light of Judgement and shatter the Tower of the Farthest End with the help of Nitocris' Mirror. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Ozymandias' B-rank negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Ozymandias' exceptional A+ rank allows him to ride any vehicle, creature, or beast masterfully, save for the Dragon Kind. With his high rank, Ozymandias can easily control Mesektet. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King, and few exemplify this better than Ozymandias, the King of Kings, and the greatest pharaoh of Egypt. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Ozymandias to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreias Amarantos. As pharaoh, Ozymandias is recognized as the son of the sun god, Ra, as well as one of his earthly incarnations, giving him a B Rank in this skill. Imperial Privilege: An ability that allows Ozymandias to gain skills that would normally be impossible for him to possess for a short amount of time. At A-rank, he can even modify his body to gain skills associated with the body, such as Divinity, though he already has it. He can also gain abilities such as swordsmanship, military tactics, and fine arts, among others. However, he cannot acquire skills without basis. Protection from the Sun God: A skill Ozymandias possesses as the one who receives the Divine Protection of the Sun God Ra. Key: Base | Ramesseum Tentyris Gallery Ozymandias Fragments.png|Ozymandias in Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver PrototypeRiderOzymandias.jpg|Ozymandias in casual clothes Ramesses and Moses.png|Ozymandias and Moses Ozymandias FGO4.png|Ozymandias' Fourth Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Animal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Body Control Users Category:Curse Users Category:Demigods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fathers Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6